


Be Strong

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Tears, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Sherlock prepares himself to face John's wedding when Mrs Hudson intrudes on the moment.





	Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/166249605749/sherlock-shut-the-door-he-was-still-only)

Sherlock shut the door.

He was still only half-dressed in his suit for John’s wedding when the tears sprung up in his eyes like hot well-springs. He squeezed his eyes tight against the pain that stung his eyes, his chest.

How was he ever going to do this? He looked up at himself miserably in the mirror, saw the ugly tears streaming down his face.

It’s okay, he thought to himself. Just get it out now. Then pull yourself together. Be strong for John.

He heard the “yoo-hoo!” of Mrs Hudson. No, he thought, not now…

“Not now, Mrs Hudson,” he called. His voice was thick.

“Dear? What’s the matter?” came her voice down the hall. He locked the door before she could reach it.

“Dear?”

“I’m fine, Mrs Hudson.”

“You don’t sound fine. Come on, let me in, tell me what’s the matter.”

“No.”

“You sure you’re all right, dear?”

He could’ve laughed. “I love him,” he said. He didn’t know why he confessed it, but he simply couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Why don’t you tell him?” she said. “It’s not too late, he’s not married yet. Come on, you get yourself together, and we’ll tell him together.”

“No. I can’t do that to John. I won’t. He… wants Mary. He doesn’t want me.”

“Nonsense, dear. Now, if I know either of you two, I know how much you both love each other. He wouldn’t turn you down.”

Did he dare to hope?

He closed his eyes against the pain again. “No. He wouldn’t. But I can’t. He’s happy with her.”

And what could she say to that? “Okay, dear…” Her footsteps faded away again.


End file.
